The objective of the proposed research is to investigate the mechanism of action of collagenases, which are unique in their ability to catalyze the degradatio nof collagen under physiological conditions. Collagen, the major structural protein of connective tissue, is highly resistant to tattack by all known digestive and intracellular enzymes. Hence, the action of collagenase is essential to all processes involving the degradation or remodelling of connective tissues. In particular, they have been implicated in the enzymatic joint destructon that accompanies arthritis. Collagenases will be isolated from various sources according to published procedures and by affinity chromatographic methods to be developed. New and rapid fluorometric assay procedures will be developed to expedite the isolation and purification steps. The enzymes obtained will be characterized with respect to their homogeneity, metal content, amino acid composition, molecular weight and subunit structure. The role of the metal atom(s) in catalysis will be investigated by examining the effect of metal substituions on enzymatic activity. Chemical modificatin reactions will be carried out to identify essential amino acid residues. This research should promote a greater understanding of the role of collagenases in mammalian connective tissue metabolism.